


Transformers Drips and Drabs

by Beware_The_Tristero



Series: Transformers Drips and Drabs [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: All chapters will have warnings listed at the top, Alternative thinking, Background Relationships, Background Slash, Character Study, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Relationships, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pay attention to the tags (I mean no harm), Please read the notes before reading the chapters!, Rare Pairings, Slash, The author is just writing for writning's sake, Transformers Spark Bonds, Unhealthy Relationships, Yaoi, alternative universes, attempted character study, fluff?, mature to be safe, triggers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles from my ever worsening brain... mind... brain...?</p>
<p>Please know that I'm a Jazz'aholic.... Everything that I write and add to this collection will feature him in some capacity because... well... it's Jazz! Who doesn't love him? </p>
<p>(This is a rhetorical question as NO ONE can dislike him... ever. Ya dig?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or settings in any of the works I post on this amazing Archive; all characters belong to their rightful owners and affiliates. This is a fan-based, non-profit piece of fiction which has been made for my entertainment (and hopefully the entertainment of others).

No Warnings for this one; just a pair of conspiring twins with a concern on their minds and a Praxian with a secret to tell... Maybe...

I'm such a tease...?

** - Spark-bond communication.

*********************************

Nudging his Spark-twin in the side with a pointed elbow, Sideswipe had to move quickly to smother the other’s snarl of indignation by motioning his helm in the direction of the Rec-Room’s only entrance, his optics flashing as he pinged the command to follow his line of sight. Sunstreaker offered him a glare before complying, his optical-ridges raising as he watched Prowl enter the chamber, give the room a tertiary glance and swiftly move to the energon dispensers lined up on the far wall.

*And I should be watching ol’ stick-up-the-aft _because_?*

Snorting through his vents, the white and red mech shifted in his seat, his servos fiddling with the data-pad he held to imitate using it before replying with *how many cubes of energon is he getting?* 

Shuttering his optics at the unusual response, the golden brawler leaned back on the sofa they shared, a frown marring his face-plates; their SIC had simply filled one, turned and began to walk away, no doubt back to his office.

*Don’t you think that’s weird?” Sides’ furthered as the Praxian disappeared from view. 

*What? No...* 

*But Jazz is in the med-bay, remember?* 

*So? The Hatchet might be force-feeding him that medical-grade slag...* 

_*And _before that...* the other cut in, his form leaning closer to his brother in a conspiratorial manner. *After our last battle with the ‘Cons, Prowl only got a cube for himself... in fact, the more I’ve been thinking about it... when was the last time we’ve seen those two together outside of battle?*__

Frowning, Sunstreaker shuffled through his short-term memory files... it had been a while... 

*Do you think that there’s trouble in paradise?* 

The golden bot grunted, his optics studying his brother incredulously. *You’re assuming that they were even a couple ‘Sides... we could be wrong about that you know.* 

*What? Sunny! _Of course _they’re a couple... Pit, if Jazz was anymore in love with the strict’o’matic 3000 there’d be little hearts dancing ‘round his audio-horns* Sideswipe replied in exasperation, his expression shifting from disbelief to concern within a klick. *Huh... I wonder what happened...*__

_*No*_

Pouting, the least vain of the pair slouched into the foam padding of the couch, his face-plates shifting to make his optics seem larger whilst Sunstreaker’s frown grew deeper.

*’Sides... don’t you dare...* 

*Oh! But _Sunny...*_

*It’s none of our Primus-damned business!* the golden Iaconian snapped irritably, his arm-struts crossing, *and I do _not ___want to end up in the Brig again this meta-cycle, thank you very much...* he added, his engine growling before he turned away from the puppy-dog eyes to glare menacingly at a cautiously peaking Bumblebee.

Not that he could see it, but Sideswipe appeared ready to start an argument if what his field was projecting was anything to go by... and yet, he didn’t utter a word; Sunstreaker continued to glare at where the yellow minibot had ducked down. He would not be drawn into this... He would not turn around... He _would not..._

*Okay.*

He turned around so quickly that his neck-cabling clinked, his mouth agape.

_*Okay?*_

*Yes, okay* Sideswipe repeated, an all too innocent smile spreading across his lip-plates; at the back of his processor, Sunstreak felt all kinds of alarms going off...

*You’re absolutely right* the slightly younger twin admitted, his smile curving into a smirk. *It really is none of _our business...*_

*Oh no! ‘Sides! You can’t! You...*

“Hey Blue!”

Why Primus? Why did Prowl’s younger brother, the bot they were both courting no less, have to enter the Rec-Room now? Pit... Sunstreaker wouldn’t be surprised if his damned glitch of a spark-twin knew that the young Praxian was coming; they liked to keep close tabs on where their sniper was, after all... for safety reasons which were all above board, of course.

Smiling warmly, his graceful frame approaching them as he bid Hound a pleasant evening, Bluestreak leaned over the sofa and allowed himself to be pulled into Sideswipe’s arm struts with a giggle, their display causing cat-calls and whistles to echo about the room until a glower from Sunstreaker silenced them.

“Hey mechs, what’s up?” the Praxian asked, his smile brightening as Sideswipe manoeuvred him to rest between them.

“Huh, well it’s funny you should ask..."

"Sides...”

“Yes Sunshine?

“Hmm? Oh! If it’s something Sunny doesn’t want me involved in, then it must be good!” the youngest of three chirped, his full attention on the red and white brother much to the golden brawler’s dismay.

"Well... we were just wondering if you knew what was going on with Prowl and Jazz” Sideswipe ventured conversationally, his optics narrowing slightly when he noticed the Praxian’s wings twitch; the smile dropping off his face-plates wasn’t a good sign either. Then, much to the twins’ shock, their potential bond-mate stood up and beckoned them to follow him as he walked toward the exit; if Sunstreaker’s glare could have wished him a crueller death, Sideswipe would have been surprised...


	2. Brother Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm... I have NEVER, EVER condoned nor liked incest (I think it's just... eww...) however, as I wrote this... Jazz became a little... ick... and far more dominant than I usually like my Jazzy. However, this is a Shattered Glass piece so...
> 
> Again, 'Mature' to be safe; if you don't know what 'Shattered Glass' is then... WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?
> 
> Err... I mean... in the wonderful world of Transformers comics there exists a universe where the roles of Decepticon and Autobot are reversed... it's pretty dark and our much loved Autobot characters seem (to me, at least) far more unhinged than our beloved G1 based 'Cons... so, here you go... An ultra creepy, possibly over-sexualised/kind of scary Jazz with his spark-twin (cannon) Ricochet...
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> (Did I say that I regret everything in the tags?)

In hindsight, Ricochet reasoned, this whole fragging idea could just as well burn in the Pits along with Megatron and his soft-sparked cronies.

"Aw, calm down Rico, this is gonna be a cake-walk compared to last time, so do us both a solid by not emptying your tanks like a sparkling who found the high-grade" his spark-twin all but purred as he adjusted the straps which secured him into the shuttle's cargo bay.

"Jazz, Ah'm warnin' you..."

"Ooh! Ya _warnin' ___meh... How scary..."

"You need to cut the chatter before I forget that the Prime needs you alive and press the launch button prematurely" Prowl informed them; his icy, emotionless tone left no room for argument as he continued to observe the count-down sequence.

Sticking his glossa out at the security camera reviewing their progress, Jazz simply finished his safety checks before leaning back in his chair and crossing his leg struts at the ankles.

Ricochet snarled at the display whilst double checking his safety belt settings; of all the things Prime could think to punish him with, the testing of Wheeljack's new and 'improved' space bridge to Cybertron was the worst. And, just to top everything off, he got to share the 'experience' with his cocky little glitch of a twin; Jazz's field was simply oozing with ease and amusement at his discomfort... Primus, how he fragging hated space-bridges... He might even hate them more than he hated Jazz right now... 

*Aww, come on Rico... ya know ya don't mean it* the slightly younger of the two cooed mockingly over their spark-bond, his silver-blue visor flashing as he leaned in closer to the orange-visored mech, his smirk turning predatory. *But... if you wanna _try ___ta hate meh, _try ___livin’ without meh... well* he added, his lip-plates pulling into something truly terrible *you jus’ go on an... _try ___* he purred lazily, the clawed digits of his right servo snapping out to clutch and cut into the other’s chin. *’Cus Ah’m sure that you’d be just fine on tha’ base without meh...* he furthered, his optics dilating at the sight of mech-blood leaking from the cuts on his brother’s face; he could almost taste the fear his words were invoking and allowed his engine to rumble with content.

*It’s not as though _Ah ___keep ya safe from wandering servos... it’s not like _mah ___berth is the one that rocks and creaks under Ironhide’s weight when he’s had a few, now is it? _Big brother dear ___?*

“Jazz, knock it off with the foreplay and set your coordinates” came Prowl’s snappish interruption. “For Pit’s sake, can’t you keep your valve closed long enough to complete a basic space-bridge run for once?” he added with a hiss, his digits rapidly tapping over the command-console as the shuttle crawled towards the launching-track.

Chuckling, his pleasure reverberating to a now scowling Ricochet who quickly swiped at the life-fluid dripping onto his chassis, Jazz turned back to the security camera, a lascivious look darkening his beautiful features whilst agile digits tapped in the data required.

"Sorry, Prowler, sir” he crooned. “I jus’ can’t seem to help mah-self... ‘specially knownin’ you’re so close by and... _watchin' ___...”

Grunting, his form appearing apathetically upon the monitor before the twins, Prowl offered them a disgusted sneer as his right servo slammed onto the launch button: “happy travels” he stated, a fang peaking out behind his lip-plates as the rockets on the shuttle began to roar.

“And be sure to stay on-line long enough for us to see if this works now, won’t you?"


End file.
